Halloween night
by Anime Luver 143
Summary: Every 364 days they are normal immortal kids, on Halloween night the 365 day they are the monsters they really are. ((I DON"T OWN YUGIOH!))


Deleat Spaces for URL

Yami Sennen- Egyptan Pharaoh Mummy  
>Blone bangs Three go up in his hair, Black middle, Crimson tips, gravity defining hair, Crimson eyes, Deep baritone voice, Tan, Tall, smexy~! Pharaoh clothes with gold and old bandegeds wrapped around him. ( i239. photobucket albumsff186/moon-guardian369/Atem/vsm1ar. png)  
>Yugi Mouto- Phoenix<br>Blond bangs, Black middel, Violet tips, Gravity defing hair, Amythist eyes, sweet/high Voice, pale, small, CUTE~! controls fires, fire wings, can transform into bird form. Blue jacket, choker, white shirt, black jeans. ( i948. photobucket albums/ad328/phamdantruong/56754250rt9. gif)  
>Joey Katsuya- Werewolf<br>Blond hair, brown eyes, Tall, deep/highish Voice, brooklen voice...tan/pale, Handsome! blond wolf ears and tail, fangs, claws, angers easy. Blue pants, white shirt, green jacket.( i559. photobucket albums/ss38/LegendsLegacy14/Yu%20Gi%20Oh/672465830. jpg)  
>Seto Kiba- Dragon<br>Brown hair, blue eyes, really tall, deepish voice, paleish, HOT! white wings and tail, fangs, claws, black shirt, white jacket, blue pants. ( i283. photobucket albums/kk281/detectivexxx/MaxiyBXK1. jpg)  
>Mokuba Kiba- Spirit<br>Black hair, Blue eyes, short, high voice, paleish,cute! ((ghost/spirit. IDK ppl! I know I choose his thing! but I don't know how to describe it!)) yellow vest, blue stripped shirt, blue pants. ( i1006. photobucket albums/af184/angel_of_light/himawari-mokuba .jpg)  
>Bakura Kuro- Devil<br>white spikey hair, brown eyes, medium hight, deep evil voice, pale, hot! black horns and tail and jacket, white and blue stripped shirt, blue pants. ( i836. photobucket albums/zz288/Zorc123/Yu-Gi-Oh/Fanart/Bakura/nnngn. jpg)  
>Ryou Bakura- Fallen Angel<br>white hair, brown eyes, shortishtall, deep/high voice, pale, CUTE! Girlish... Black wings and halo, sharp teeth, blue jacket, blue and white stripped shirt, blue pants. ( i29. photobucket albums/c298/OhMittens/YuGiOh/Bakura. jpg)  
>Tristen Taylor- Griffen<br>Brown hair, brown eyes, tall, deep voice, tanish, handsome! egale wings, lion tail, can transfrom into griffen, black jacket, white shirt, dark blue pants. ( i232. photobucket albums/ee72/bjmccormack/Yugioh%20-%20misc/827710. jpg)  
>Duke Delvin- Cerberus<br>Black hair, green eyes, tall, deep voice, tan, Handsome! can transform into cerberus, black ears and tail, sharp teeth and claws. red and black bandana, red vest, black shirt, black pants. ( i998. photobucket albums/af106/sailormars86/08. jpg)  
>Tea Gardener-Witch<br>Brown hair, blue eyes, short, girlish voice, pale, pretty. black slevles top, black jeans, knows magic. ( i248. photobucket albums/gg169/ajin86/anzuicon1. png)  
>Serentiy Katsuya- Mermaid<br>red hair, brown hair, short, girl voice, pale, Beautiful. yellow shirt, pink and white vest, blue pants. turns into mermaid in water. ( i125. photobucket albums/p60/JJAPrice15/DID_/Serenity/12452141. jpg)  
>Mariku Ishtar-Incubuse<br>Tan hair, purple eyes, tall, boyish voice, tan, smexy. black shirt, tan pants( i876. photobucket albums/ab325/VictoriaZepeda/i219370517_927631. jpg)  
>Maliku Akuma- Chimera<br>very spikey tan hair, purple eyes, tall, deep evil voice, tan, smexy evil. black shirt, purple cape, tan pants, can turn into chimera, scropion tail, egeal wings, claws, sharp teeth. ( i685. photobucket albums/vv215/Marikus-Imotou-Kun/Mariku%20Ishtar/2831850_m. jpg)  
>Jade Mellenium- Demon Cat<br>Purple bangs, white middel, jade tips, jade eyes, small, girl voice, tanish pale, beautiful. Black jacket, white cammie, dark blue jeans, no shoes, white fluffy ears and tail very sharp claws and teeth, ( i1138. photobucket albums/n539/Anime_will_never_die/Jade_zps50f6d93a. jpg)  
>Kurai Lunashi- Kitsune<br>Purple bangs, white middel, Black tips, yellow eyes, tall, girlishboy voice, tan, BEAUTIFUL! Black leather jacket, purple cammie, black jeans, no shoes, gray fluffy ears and 9 fox tails, very very sharp claws and teeth. ( i1138. photobucket albums/n539/Anime_will_never_die/KuraiLunashi_zps8f5b2220. jpg)


End file.
